Lion-o's love and new family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and young lioness fall in love. Then the lioness becomes betrothed to another lion and finds out she is pregnant with Lion-o's cub and is disowned by her family what can happen?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lilian and Lion-o were two love-struck lions. They loved each other and cared about each other. But they didn't know how to tell the other how they felt.

One day they decided to see the forbidden ruins.

"Boy this place is creepy." Lilian said.

"Yes it is Lilian but don't worry I will protect you," Lion-o said.

Lilian felt herself blush.

Then they heard a rumble of thunder and rain started pouring down.

"Awe great!" Lilian said.

"We better find some place to wait until this stops." Lion-o said.

They saw a cave and ran inside. "Now we're dry. We must wait until the storm ends to go home." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Lilian said.

Lilian saw how amazing Lion-o looked. He looked like a brave noble knight protecting a damsel in distress.

Lion-o saw how lovely Lilian looked with the rain drops in her hair.

Lilian turned to Lion-o and decided to profess her love for him. "Lion-o I love you with all my heart." Lilian said.

Lion-o turned to her and smiled. "I love you too Lilian." Lion-o said.

Then they kissed. As the storm raged on the two of them were still kissing. Then one thing lead to another and they made love.

The storm lasted all night and when they woke up they figured out what had happened.

They were kind of embarrassed.

They left for their homes.

"I hope to see you again soon." Lion-o said.

"Same here," Lilian said.

Once at home their parents asked them where they been all night.

They told them they got stuck in a cave during the storm and had to wait all night until it stopped.

At Lilian's home the next day her parents had some exciting news. "Lilian you are going to marry a lion called Calon. He want's your hand, after seeing how lovely you are and of course we said yes." her fathers said.

Lilian's face fell. "NO!" Lilian said.

"What do mean no? He's good lion and very wealthy." her father said.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't love, let alone someone I don't know!" Lilian said.

"Think about it sweet heart are wealth will be bigger and our family will be one of the wealthiest in Thundera we know what is best for you." her father said.

"No, I want to be with Lion-o," Lilian said.

"The prince why because he's wealthier?" her brother asked.

"No, because I love him and he loves me." Lilian said.

"Sweetheart he is a spoiled prince once he finds a lady he finds more attractive he'll forget all about you, now you will marry Calon and that is final!" her father said.

Lilian ran to her room crying.

"She doesn't seem happy about this." her mother said.

"She'll be very happy about it soon." her father said.

Poor Lilian forced to marry a man she doesn't know or loves.

Later that night her father told her the wedding was in 6 months.

Lilian was so upset. Once alone she looked at the night sky longingly and saw Lion-o's face in the moon.

"Lion-o I wish there was something I could do to stop this." Lilian said.

Meanwhile at the palace Lion-o was day dreaming was pretty happy. The next morning he passed his father humming and dancing.

Claudius could see Lion-o was very happy but couldn't figure it out at first. Jaga figured it out right away.

"Claudius your son is in love." Jaga said.

"Lion-o is in love." Claudius said. "I wonder who the lucky lady is," he said.

Claudius sat down to talk to his son about it. Lion-o told him all about Lilian.

"Her eyes are big and blue and sparkle like sapphires," Lion-o said. "Her hair is this lovely Amber color and it's so soft and shiny, her smile is just so wonderful." he said.

"Well son maybe you should seek her hand." Claudius said.

"Yes maybe I should." Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to find Lilian's family but he overheard some other lion's talking that her family arranged her to marry a lion named Calon.

When Lion-o heard that he returned home sadly.

"What's wrong son?" Claudius asked.

"Her family arranged her to marry another man." Lion-o said.

"I'm sorry son," Claudius said. "There are other lionesses out there." he said.

Lion-o was very sad about this. There was only one lioness he loved.

What is in store for these two love birds?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lilian hadn't been feeling like herself for the past couple of months. Her family sent for a doctor.

The doctor took a look. He discovered that Lilian was pregnant and he told her parents.

Lilian found herself confronted by her angry family. "Lilian how dare you becoming pregnant when you are engaged to another man!" her father said.

"My daughter you are a disgrace!" her mother said.

"You are no longer our daughter now get out of this house and out of our sight and never return!" her father said.

Lilian rushed out of the house. She was crying. Her family had just disowned her. She was going live on the streets and pregnant as well.

Lilian found a place in the slums and lay down to rest finally. She was hungry all the time. Mostly due to her pregnancy but also due to being on the streets with no money.

She was even starting to show she was pregnant.

She openly begged for food and money. She was ignored. Then two kittens came into the alley they had just taken some bread.

Lilian looked at the bread but she knew it was the kittens' bread and couldn't take it.

"Wilykat look I think she might be pregnant." one of the kittens said.

"Let's ask Wilykit," Wilykat said.

They came up to her. "Miss we were wondering if you're pregnant?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes I am," Lilian said.

The kittens then handed her a loaf of bread. "For you," Wilykat said.

"Thank you," Lilian said then began to eat.

A couple of weeks later Lion-o came down to the slums. He saw a young lioness in alley and he knew her.

"Lilian?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o!" Lilian said and threw herself into his arms.

Lilian was crying.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

Then once the hug was over Lion-o saw Lilian was pregnant. "Lion-o, it's your's. I'm pregnant with your cub. When my family found out they disowned me." Lilian said.

"Now I have no where else to go." Lilian said.

"Come with me," Lion-o said and lead her out of the slums and to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lilian was really nervous about this. Lion-o could see that. But he continued to assure her everything was fine.

Once in the palace Lion-o introduced Lilian to his father, brother and Jaga.

"Nice to meet Lilian will you mind telling me what happened?" Claudius asked.

Lilian explained how her parents were going to force her to marry a man she didn't love and the discovery of her pregnancy and how her parents disowned her and how Lion-o found her on the streets.

"So you are going to have Lion-o's cub?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, sire," Lilian said. "And I love Lion-o very much." she said.

"And I love her father." Lion-o said.

"Very well you will stay here Lilian and live with us. We will arranged the wedding between you and Lion-o." Claudius said.

"Thank you sire," Lilian said.

"I hope you will feel at home here after all I'm thrilled to see you and my son are perfect for each other and about to have a family. I always hoped to be a grandfather. Now let's get you cleaned up, dressed and fed." Claudius said.

Lilian had a nice relaxing bath and got dressed in very nice clothes. A servant knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

"Dinner is served." the servant said.

Lilian went to the table and sat down next to Lion-o. "Okay let's eat we have much to celebrate." Claudius said.

"Thank you for being so kind." Lilian said.

"You are most welcome my dear after all you now consider part of our family." Claudius said.

Lion-o touched her hand. "Everything will be alright." Lion-o said.

Lilian managed to smile.

The dinner was very lovely. The meat was very tender. Lilian was very happy to be with Lion-o. She also worried what her parents might say if they found out. Even though they disowned her.

Meanwhile Calon was angry about what had happened and still wanted to marry Lilian.

"I still want to marry her," Calon said.

"I know but she is no longer part of this family we don't know where she is but we send out our servants to look for her and bring her to you." her father said.

"Good, once she has that baby I will have it thrown in a nearby river to show her that she must only bear my children." Calon said.

Her parents looked shocked killing an innocent infant before it had a chance to live? But they remained quiet and knew what power Calon and his family held in Thundera.

At the palace Lilian went to bed when night fell she was busy reading a book while laying in the soft cushioned bed.

It was very comfortable. Soon she fell asleep. The next day she went to breakfast with Lion-o.

Once of her family's servants saw her in the palace. He saw Lion-o and Lilian kiss then saw Lion-o gently touch Lilian's belly which was becoming big and round. It was like he knew what was inside and cherished it.

"I can't wait until our wedding." Lion-o said.

"Neither can I," Lilian said.

"I can't wait to meet my cub either." Lion-o said rubbing Lilian's stomach.

The servant rushed off to Lilian's family's home.

Her father saw him come up.

"Sir she is at the palace," the servant said.

"Was she arrested?" her mother asked.

"No she is there with Lion-o and his family and the prince's father arranged her to marry Lion-o who apparently is the father of the cub she is about to have." the servant said.

They now knew their daughter was consider part of the royal family because she was marrying prince Lion-o and was pregnant with his child.

They had to talk to Calon.

They told Calon what their servant had told them.

"No way I won't let this happen I should marry her!" Calon said. "You my family holds great authority in Thundera!" he said.

"We know but the king holds power over Thundera that is above your family's so find someone else," her father said.

"Yes and we must talk with our daughter." her mother said.

So they headed for the palace.

At the palace Lilian and Lion-o were enjoying there breakfast. They were going to go for a walk in the garden after eating.

After eating they wiped their faces and stacked their dishes nicely. Then they headed out to the garden.

"Sire," a guard said.

"What is it?' Claudius asked.

The guard told the king two people where here to see Lilian.

When the two cats came in Lilian became upset. It was her parents.

"Hello Lilian we'd like to talk." her father said.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Lilian said starting to cry.

Lion-o held her trying to comfort her. Tygra came over assisting in trying to calm her down. Lion-o smiled at his brother who smiled back.

"Lilian hear us out," her mother said.

"No, I don't want to speak to you after what happened!" Lilian said.

"You are upsetting my future daughter-in-law get out!" Claudius said.

"Please hear what we have to say we just want to apologize." her father said.

Lilian stopped crying for a short bit. "Apologize?" she asked.

"Yes, we are so sorry, we were wrong about you being with Lion-o it's clear he loves you more than anything and everything about you. So you do belong with him. We broke your engagement to Calon. Now you two can be together with our blessing." her father said honestly.

"Yes and we apologize for sending you out like that because your pregnant and forgetting that you needed our support at that time." her mother with tears in her eyes.

"We know that we deserve the wrath of the royal family for what we did so whatever punishment you have for us we deserve it. Just whatever you think is fair. We also understand if you don't want to forgive us, what we did was unforgivable." her father said.

"That is all we wanted to say." her mother said.

"Remember sweetie we love you and we are so sorry you will always be part of our family." her father said.

Lilian felt more tears come to her eyes then ran to her parents and hugged them. "I forgive you even though it had been hard I always hoped that you would come around and truly understand me and my heart like you did just now," Lilian said.

"We don't deserve this my daughter." her father said.

"Yes what we did was terrible," her mother said.

"You daughter is clearly giving you mercy, now that things are patched up you can have lunch with us if you like," Claudius said.

"We'd be honored." her father said.

Now everything was going to be just fine.

Meanwhile Calon still wanted to marry Lilian he made a plan to kill Lion-o.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Calon was planning to kill Lion-o. He knew a lot about poisons and other things and he knew how to mix them up too.

He was going to poison the young prince and take Lilian for himself.

Lion-o and Lilian were out in the garden. They were out having a drink. Lilian was sipping her's while Lion-o sat his cup down.

Calon took the opportunity and poured some of the poison into Lion-o's cup. The poison would make the young prince seriously ill. It would take a few extra doses of this poison to finish off the Lion-o.

He hid after his finished it. Lion-o took his cup and drank.

Calon smiled at this.

Lion-o was wondering about the rustling in the bushes was. _Probably just a family a winged lizards._ Lion-o thought.

Lion-o soon began to feel funny after finishing his drink.

"Lion-o are you alright?" Lilian asked.

"I think so," Lion-o said. He stood up. He held his head. "I feel so dizzy it's like my head like top." he said.

"Come on let's get you inside." Lilian said.

Lion-o's leg's started to feel shaky. "Easy now," Lilian said.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Lion-o said.

Claudius saw Lilian walking Lion-o he saw his son didn't look so well.

"Son are you alright?" Claudius asked.

"I don't think so, I feel so dizzy, and sick to my stomach." Lion-o said.

"Come on son let's get you to bed." Claudius said.

Tygra saw his father and Lilian leading Lion-o to his room. His brother didn't look so good.

"Father what's going on?" Tygra asked.

"Lion-o seems to have fallen ill," Claudius said.

"Oh dear," Tygra said now sounding like a concerned older brother.

They laid Lion-o in bed. Lilian felt Lion-o's forehead. "He's burning up!" Lilian said.

"We need to get a doctor." Tygra said.

Claudius summoned a servant.

"Yes your majesty?" he said.

"Send for the doctor prince Lion-o is ill." Claudius said.

"Yes sire," the servant said and ran off.

The royal family was sitting with Lion-o.

Lion-o had even vomited a couple of times.

The doctor looked at him. "I never seen someone throw up so much." he said.

The doctor looked in Lion-o's eyes. "Hmm, his pupils seem dilated." he said.

"But there is so many lights here." Claudius said.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he's weak, has a high fever, throwing up, can't keep food down, so give him fluids and make sure you give him ones that are easy on the stomach, even give him some broth. I will come back later to see how he's doing." the doctor said.

Lilian stayed by Lion-o's side for the rest of the night.

Calon came in dressed as one of the doctor's attendants that were there looking after Lion-o.

He had more of the poison.

He gave some to Lion-o to drink. He put the bottle up to Lion-o's lip and made the prince drink it.

Calon was pleased with his work the prince was getting weaker and weaker.

Tygra was growing suspicious of the blonde mane lion attendant.

"Doctor I'd like to ask you about the blonde maned lion attendant?' Tygra asked.

"I have no blonde maned lion attendants I don't have any lion attendants all my attendants are dogs or lynxes or cheetahs or panthers." The doctor said.

"I think we have an impostor in or misted." Tygra said. "I thought I didn't trust that blonde maned lion I saw him giving Lion-o something." he said.

"What did you seem him giving him?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know something in a bottle." Tygra said. "Some sort of drink." he said.

Lion-o was really sick and weak.

The doctor saw something was on Lion-o's lip it was almost green in color. He wiped it with a cloth to see what it is. "I will look at this and I will tell the others to be on the look out for the blonde maned lion." the doctor said.

"I will alert my father." Tygra said.

Tygra told his father about the strange attendant who wasn't working for the doctor and how suspicious he was of him.

"I'll alert the guards, and the clerics." Claudius said.

Tygra watched carefully hidden as he saw some sneak in and give Lion-o the green liquid from the bottle.

Lion-o looked very sick.

"Stop him!" Tygra said.

The guards and clerics came in and the figure ran out in a hurry and managed to get a way.

Tygra found something on the ground it was a bottle. It some of the green liquid in it and some had spilled Snarf sniffed the liquid and backed up. Whatever the liquid was Snarf seemed suspicious.

Tygra showed what he found to his father and Lilian.

The doctor came it. "Poison! Prince Lion-o's been poisoned!" the doctor said.

"So this is what is making him so sick." Claudius said.

"Who would do such a thing?" the doctor asked.

"Think I know who," Lilian said.

"As do I," Tygra said.

"Calon," Lilian said and Tygra agreed.

"Your ex-fiancee?" Claudius said. "I should've known that he would do something to kill off Lion-o to get to you," he said.

"I know what we need to cure this poison. It's in the flower of Venon vine." the doctor said. "If it is boiled into a broth it will cure Lion-o." he said.

"But Venon vines are only found in the forbidden ruins." Jaga said.

"I saw them there I know where they grow in the ruins." Lilian said.

"Yes I saw them too," Tygra said.

"Then Tygra go get the flowers, Lion-o's life depends on it!" the doctor said.

Tygra rushed of to the ruins and began to look for the flowers.

He saw the vines and started to pick the flowers. Then Calon attacked. "I thought you wouldn't want your brother to be king?" Calon said.

"True I think I am worthy of it but Lion-o shows signs of being good leader as well not just by being just and by the sword but also in showing compassion and mercy and bringing the cats to good terms with the other animals. That is what father thinks and what I think to and I will never betray him not now, not ever!" Tygra said.

They fought fiercely. "You must find someone else can't you tell that she isn't available for you anymore that she is in love with father of her child who loves her back?!" Tygra said.

"I deserve what Lion-o has, I should have been born prince I should of been the king and late queen's child and I would have been a better king than you dumb father my family should rule." Calon said.

Tygra could see that Calon now had a broken mind. He lost it he could tell when he first saw him he was slipping a bit. Now he finally snapped and gone crazy.

Tygra used his wits to defeat him. He took some rope he brought and tied Calon's hands behind his back.

Tygra brought the flowers and Calon.

"Father here is Calon he's gone crazy." Tygra said. "He's like totally psycho now," he said.

They could see that Calon had lost his mind. "I know just the place to lock him up Claudius," Jaga said.

Calon was taken away.

Tygra gave the doctor the flowers.

They were boiled down into a broth and the gave it to Lion-o to drink.

The next day Lion-o woke up. "Oh Lion-o!" Claudius said hugging him.

Lilian hugged her fiancee. "I was so worried." she said.

Tygra came in. "Hey Lion-o how are you feeling?" Tygra asked.

"Tired, but better." Lion-o said.

"Good that means the antidote worked." the doctor said.

"Lion-o, you are lucky to be alive Calon had been poisoning you, lucky for you, your brother got the antidote and brought Calon in." Jaga said. "Calon is now locked up in an asylum." he said.

"So he went crazy?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes he lost his mind." Claudius said. "Now we can plan the wedding." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Lilian were about to be married. They were very happy. The wedding day was close.

Lilian had a specail dress made for her. It was long and flowing and wide fit. Now she felt comfortable. Because her pregnancy was starting to show bit a more.

"Don't worry dear." Lion-o said.

They began to get ready for the big day.

Everything was ready the cake and the flowers.

Lilian and Lion-o woke up bright and early for the wedding.

Lion-o was standing at the altar looking nervous.

Lilian walked down the aisle with her father. She was given to Lion-o.

Everyone sat down.

"Friends we a gathered her today to celebrate the union of this couple." the preacher said. "Lion-o repeat after me." he said.

 _You are my light_

 _You're my sun to my moon_

 _You're my spring to winter_

 _You are my heart_

 _The apple of my eye_

 _Promise strength, love, devotion and protection_

 _I vow to love you without end_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how big a storm or trail_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

The preacher turned to Lilian. "Lilian repeat after me," he said.

 _You are my strength_

 _You're the moon to my sun_

 _You're my winter to spring_

 _You are my heart_

 _My one true love_

 _Promise love, care, hope and loyalty_

 _I vow to make my love true_

 _I promise to share my throne until I die_

 _I will continue to love you no matter what_

 _No matter how dark the night or fight_

 _I am your's and you are mine_

"May we have the rings?" the preacher asked.

Tygra gave him the rings. Lion-o slipped the ring on Lilian's finger and she slipped the ring on Lion-o's finger.

"Lion-o do you take Lilian as your wife and future queen?' the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Lilian do you take Lion-o as your husband and future king?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lilian said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Lion-o and Lilian kissed passionately. Everyone started to cheer.

The celebration now really began. Lion-o and Lilian gave each other a sip of Champagne and a bite of cake.

They were now a happy couple and expecting a family.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Lilian was now heavily pregnant. It was winter and very cold. Her mother came to stay at the palace to help with the birth.

Lilian placed her hands on her belly. "I want to meet my cub so bad." Lilian said.

"I know you do my daughter but nature can't be rushed." her mother said.

"Mom I just hope the cub is born soon because it's hard to wait." Lilian said.

"I know dear but by looking how heavily pregnant you are it can be sometime soon." her mother said.

"I sure hope so," Lilian said.

"Yes, soon you will have a little cub in your arms," her mother said.

Lilian soon stood up with some help from her mother.

Lion-o came up. "Hey sweet heart." he said.

"Hey darling," she said.

That night at bedtime Lilian felt a sharp pain that made her wake up. "Ah!" she said. Then began to breath as the pain reached it's peak and disappear. The pain had been coming and going but now the pain was noticeable.

"Lion-o wake up it's time," she said.

Lion-o woke up.

"Quick someone get the midwives!" Lion-o shouted.

"What is with all the shouting son?" Claudius asked.

"It's time day Lilian is going to have the cub!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Lilian's mother escorted Lilian to the birthing room.

The midwives came in and began to get ready. First they shooed Lion-o out of the room. "Sorry prince Lion-o men aren't allowed inside the birthing room." the midwife said.

Lion-o now didn't know what to think.

Lilian was in a lot of pain. Her mother was there to support her.

"It hurts so much!" Lilian said.

"I know just remember how we told you breathe." her mother said.

Lilian began to take shallow breaths. She was holding her mother's hand.

Then the midwife told her to push.

Lilian yelled and started to push.

Lion-o was concerned when he heard Lilian scream or yell.

Then he crying.

"It's a girl!" The midwife said.

Then she placed the cub in Lilian's arms.

The cub was soon diapered and wrapped in a warm blanket.

Lion-o came in.

"Let's name her Lionia." Lion-o said.

"That's perfect." Lilian said.


End file.
